The present invention relates to training aids used for controlling and achieving obedient behavior of dogs in particular.
In the prior art various types of muzzles and collars have been used in attempts to achieve dog control, including a metal choke chain collar which encircles the neck and tightens down to tend to choke the dog as control pressure is applied through a leash.
Additionally, there are prong collars that have metal prongs or points that press against the skin of the neck producing pain at the pressure points, which can cause injury as well as great pain. Snap around choke collars have been used to fit around the neck, but, again, these do not control the muzzle and can produce injury to the trachea and/or larynx. There are traditional muzzles to encase the nose and lower jaw of a dog but they do not apply any variable pressure and merely keep the mouth from being opened sufficiently to prevent dogs from biting people.
The prior art includes a device called a "K-9 Kumalong Halter". This device is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,275 and 4,566,255 issued to Alice A. De Groot. The halter has an integral leash on a muzzle loop which will tend to tighten upon pulling on the leash, but the way the device is constructed the neck band does not apply appropriate pressure to the sensitive areas of the neck that achieve dog control and obedience without injuring the dog.
The products shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,206 have been in public use for more than a year prior to this application and published since May of 1988. Two of the inventors of the prior patent listed above are the inventors of the present improvements. The present invention includes improvements over the prior patents listed above to increase adaptability in use.